Garnet vs Undyne
Garnet vs Undyne is a what if Death Battle. Description 2 warriors one will rise and the other will fall. Interlude Wiz: Warriors are brave and strong men that fight for their cause. Boomstick: But there are girl soldiers. Like Garnet from Steven Universe. Wiz: And Undyne from Undertale. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Garnet Wiz: Thousands of years ago the Diamonds ruled almost the entire universe. Then they set their eyes on Earth. Boomstick: But some gems weren't cool with that and they started a uprising. Wiz: While the war was starting 2 gems were part of the gem army. One of them was Sapphire,while the other was Ruby. Boomstick: After a while they crossed paths and ran away from the Gems. Then they fell in...wait what? Wiz: Yes Ruby and sapphire loved each other after accidentally fusing into the being that would later be known as Garnet. Boomstick: Garnet really only has one weapon and that is more or less the armlets that she makes appear out of...her gems? Wiz: These are really Garnets only weapons. Boomstick: She can even shoot them off like rockets! Wiz: However she rarely uses this. She can even shapeshift. However this is used for fun more than anything. Besides if she shapeshifts into something extremely big it can tire her out. Boomstick: But there is one MAJOR flaw with her. SHE'S A FUSION! Wiz: This is both an advantage and a disadvantage. First of all if the gems that make garnet to not agree on something this would cause her to un-fuse. Garnet: They're just parasites. If they want to be a problem, they'll have to answer to me. Undyne Wiz: A long time ago Humans and Monsters were living in peace. Boomstick: Until a war broke out.... Wiz: Eventually the humans were victorious and they sealed the monsters underground. Many years passed but one held on to that moment. Boomstick: And that was Undyne. Wiz: This made Undyne determined to become a warrior. Being the head of the royal guard Undyne is strong and is more then capable enough to take care of herself in more ways than one. Boomstick: Her main weapon is the spear. But unlike normal spears's she can make multiple appear out of thin air. She is even strong enough to surplex a boulder with little to no effort. So she is lifting around 10,000 pounds. She is also fast as hell. Wiz: How quick you may ask? well she was able to run from her house to snowdin in a matter of 5 seconds. And this is around a 15 minute walk. Boomstick: Basically,she´s faster than a car. Wait Wiz is that all? Wiz: No,nononononononono. That is only her normal form. Boomstick: WAIT IS SHE LIKE A SUPER SAIYAN? Wiz: No but it could be compared to that. Once Undyne is really determined and struck down she will turn into Undyne the undying. Boomstick: OH MY GOSH. Seriously this is like dragon ball Z saiyan forms. Wiz: What? Boomstick: I MEAN COME ON. WHY NOT ULTRA UNDYNE? OR MEGA UNDYNE? Wiz:Ummm uhhhhhh Boomstick: THAT'S IT I´M GOING TO THE MAKERS OF UNDERTALE AND DRAGON BALL Z. I AM GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH THEM. (Shotguns are heard loading} Wiz: FUCK,SECURITY GET THE SERUM! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set itś time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT´S TIME FOR DEATH BATLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Pre-fight (We see ourselves in the Underground as Papyrus and Undyne are training) Undyne: Wow paps! Your strength test just set a new record! Papyrus: WOWIE,maybe NOW I can catch a human. (The ground starts to shake and we seen Garnet and steven crawling out from a hole that Garnet just punched open) Steven: Garnet what is that? (Steven points to Undyne and Papyrus) Garnet: I don't know but stay behind me. I will takes these guys out. (Garnet deploys her armlets. Papyrus runs forward and tries to attack her. But his attacks just bounce off and Garnet grabs Papyrus' neck and snaps it) Undyne: PAPS! (Papyrus' head falls to the ground and turns to dust. Undyne draws her spear and puts her helmet on. Fight FIGHT! (cue'' ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STTVB-ebnQE) (Undyne and Garnet run at each other. Garnet attempts to punch Undyne but Undyne is to fast and dodges and starts to stab Garnet with her spear. Then out of the background 3 more spears appear but Garnet looks as if she saw it coming and punches them away. Then garnet tries to punch Undyne but something stops her from moving) Undyne: EN guard '' (Garnet then sees multiple spear thrown at her. Garnet manages to punch a few away but 2 hit her in the forearm and chest. Before garnet can counter attack Undyne picks up garnet and puts her to the ground. Undyne then starts to drag Garnet against the ground and throws her into a wall. Garnet notices she can move again and fires her armlets at Undyne. Undyne dodges one but is then hit in the face by the other) '''Garnet: Not to bad FISH' Undyne: Not bad for a dumbass afro lady. (Both again start to run at each other but when Undyne throws some spears at Garnet she dodges them again and then punches Undyne in the face and continues to do so. Garnet then uppercuts Undyne and jumps up and slams her down to the ground) Undyne: Come on Undyne do this for Paps. (Undyne takes off her mask and smiles at Garnet. Garnet charges up her armlets and Undyne pull out yellow spears. Both throw them,Garnets armlets hit first but this time she was prepared. Undyne took the hits of the armlets and catches them. Garnet then deploys them again but Undyne notices a flash in the palms of Garnet before the armlets deploy.But while being distracted Garnet then punches Undyne so hard that it goes thorugh her. Garnet pulls out her amrlets and Undyne's body drops to the ground) Undyne: agh,I-I-I can't *Cough Cough* lose. Not after what you did to pah-paps. I'm sorry Papyrus I've failed you. (Undyne starts to turn into dust and Garnet walks away) Undyne: NO but the earth refused to die (Garnet turns around to see Undyne on her knees with dust surrounding her) Undyne: If I die then my entire world is at stake. And with your power....heh,you'll wipe them out. So monster no whatever the hell you are I UNDYNE WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN. (A flash of wiite light happens and Undyne now in her Undyning armour is standing there with spear in hand) Undyne: Your going to have to try a little harder then THAT. Part 2 the heroine appears battle against a true hero (Undyne now runs at Garnet but this time much faster,she hits ganet and continues to punc and stab Garnet until and actual penetration happens. After this Garnet tries to punch Undyne but she catches the armlets and rips it off revealing Garnet's normal hands.Undyne then punches Garnet in the face,breaking her glasses in the process.After this Undyne sends at least hundreds of spears at Garnet. Even with trying to predict the movements they overwhelm Garnet. Undyne then makes a stabbing motion towards Garnet's head and smoke appears. Garnet is nowhere to be found and Undyne starts to walk away. But she then notices 2 gems on the ground. She smiles and steps on both of them. cracking them in to pieces. Results Boomstick: MAN that was brutal! Wiz: Even with Garnets set of powers such as things like future vision and being very resistant to pain she could only last for so long. But remember with her future vision this gives the most LIKELY outcome in the future. Boomstick: Garnet is able to break boulders with ease. But Undyne can also lift boulders. Not to mention in her Undying form she is over 5 times more powerful. Let's also not forget her yellow spears. These can be very unpredictable on your first runthrough as Garnet does not have resetting and these such things. So future vision could only carry her for so long. ''' Wiz: Undyne DEFINITELY had the speed advantage with the 15 minute walk feat. Not to mention Undyne in the undying form is more than 20 times more durable than her base from. '''Boomstick: Looks like Garnet was beat to the win. Wiz: The winner is Undyne Next time on DEATH BATTLE ????:Your world will be made in my vision. ????? demonic voice: HAH HAH HAH black vs Dark samus coming soon Who do you think will win? Undyne Garnet Tie Category:"Undertale vs Steven Universe" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Theundertalefan355 Season 1 Category:Theundertalefan355 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Animal VS Alien